¡Esta vida no es mia!
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre si un dia te despiertas en una masion, con un hombre que deberia ser un pecado y en un cuerpo que no es tuyo? La vida que Akane siempre habia soñado,y habia pasado de ser un sueño a una realidad...  -¿quien eres?- -¡tu no eres mi señora!-
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! aquí estoy con otra historia (en vez de seguir las que tengo ¬¬ si lo se es para matarme...)

**Capitulo 1**

Acabo de despertarme con un dolor de cabeza horrible y sobre una superficie dura y fría, me voy incorporando poco a poco, aun con los ojos cerrados y me llevo la mano hacia el lado derecho de mi cabeza

-auch! Joder! Como duele!-he debido de darme un buen golpe en ese lado porque tengo un gran chichón.

Abro los ojos y me siento muy confundida.

-pero...¿que? ¿donde estoy?-empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor, me encontró en el suelo, a mi derecha una cama me tapa la vista y a mi izquierda hay un balcón, en frente de mi hay un gran tocador y detrás de mi una mesita de noche, seguramente me he golpeado con eso. Me levanto con cuidado y me doy cuenta de que estoy... total y absolutamente desnuda, no llevo ni una sola prenda encima.

-¡peroo buenoo..!¿porque estoy desnuda?- veo una bata en la silla del tocador y voy corriendo a cogerla, esa bata es como mi flotador, acaba de salvarme, no se de que pero lo ha hecho. Es una bata un "poco" corta y fina, color negro transparente, respiro hondo,tengo que mantener la calma, voy a mirarme en el espejo para ver como estoy, después de la borrachera de ayer.

Miro el espejo atónita, creo que va a darme un infarto.

-oh! Madre mía! ¿Que es esto? ¿que clase de broma es esta?-vale, ahora si que no entiendo nada, la ultima vez que me mire al espejo, la noche anterior, el reflejo que me había devuelto era el de una chica de tez palida; con el pelo negro con destellos azules, corto y lacio; los ojos grandes de color marrón como el chocolate; la nariz respingona; y los labios entre gordos y finos, de un tono rojizo claro, ya lo se no es un reflejo de una chica fea, tampoco una belleza pero no estaba mal, era un reflejo de una guapa asecas,una japonesa sin nada de especial, pero el reflejo que ahora me devuelve el espejo es de una guapa que es para cagarse de lo guapa que es, la tez es como un broceado claro; los ojos azul celeste, grandes; nariz respingona y pequeña; labios gordos, grandes y rojizos; el pelo castaño, largo, liso y cortado con capas, parecen rasgos europeos.

Me toco la cara, tocando cada uno de "mis nuevos rasgos" para verificar que de verdad son míos, y después dirijo mi mano hacia "mi nuevo reflejo".

-¡Dios mio! Estoy es real- todo me sale en susurros, como si le tuviera miedo a algo y la verdad es que estoy que me cago del miedo ¿pero que pasa aquí?

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el balcón y me dirijo hacia él, un poco de aire no me vendrá nada mal, abro la ventana y salgo.

Unas increíbles vista se abren paso frente a mi, hay una hermosa playa con agua cristalina, y la brisa marina me envuelve todo el cuerpo, cierro los ojos para poder sentirla mejor.

"_Un bañito no me vendría nada mal... pero primero tengo que saber donde estoy y porque estoy aquí" _empiezo a mirar de nuevo a mi alrededor para ver si encuentro alguna pista de donde estoy, miro hacia abajo para ver lo que hay...

-Oh dios mio!-susurro cuando mis ojos se encuentran con... con... ¡dios! Donde se ha metido ese hombre toda mi vida.

Un hombre de tez bronceada, con el pelo negro azabache, y recogido en una trenza; el cuerpo muy bien formado "_ me lo comería enterito ahora mismo"_ , se encuentra en la piscina, el balcón no esta muy alto asique puedo ver sus facciones perfectamente, son unas facciones muy masculinas, duras, y marcadas; sus labios son gordos, carnosos y de un tono rojizo; sus nariz parece asiática pero los demás rasgos son europeos "_¿sera mestizo?"_; y los ojos... puff! Que decepción los tiene cerrados. Sigo mirando su cuerpo entero, tiene los brazos detrás de la cabeza como si estuviera tomando el sol, sigo mirando...mmm... ¿eso que lleva es un bañador o bóxer? Sea lo que sea es ajustado bastante ajustado...

-_Es un bóxer_- casi se me sale el corazón por la boca, no se me ha escapado un chillido de eso agudos de milagro, acepto que a pesar del susto a merecido la pena escuchar su voz tan masculina, tan seductora y algo ronca, devuelvo mi vista a su cara, que desde el susto había estado perdida en un punto indefinido, tiene la misma postura que antes pero esta sonriendo, es una sonrisa arrogante _"creído" _y seductora, todo en este hombre es seductor y sexy, me fijo en sus ojos tiene los ojos de un azul pero no puedo ver muy bien el tono, me fijaré después, sus ojos son grandes, expresivos, pero están un poco rasgados "_otro rasgo asiático". _Un momento acabo de caer en algo, lo primero ¿como sabia en lo que estaba pensando? Y segundo, cuando a dicho lo de los bóxer no lo a dicho en Japones pero yo lo he entendido asique tiene que ser un idioma que conozca, tal vez sea...

-_Hacia mucho tiempo que no me mirabas así- _Vale esta claro que eso no es Japones...lo que quiere decir que no estoy en Japon...¿en que lugar del planeta me encuentro?¿sigo en el planeta tierra? Que tontería, eso seguro, a ver tengo que analizar en que idioma ha hablado...mmm...pienso pienso...mmm yo lo conozco...mmm...¡ya esta! Es griego, menos mal que cuando estaba en el instituto me dio la vena y quise estudiar griego aunque no sabia para que, pero sabia que me gustaba y que quería aprender, lo mismo me paso con el latín.

-_¿Así como?-_Le contesto siguiéndole el juego, tampoco pierdo nada, ademas parece que conoce a "mi nuevo yo" así que puedo sacarle información o algo. Lo veo cambiar de postura, mete el cuerpo en el agua dejando la cabeza fuera y mira hacia arriba

_-Como si fueres a comerme- _se lame el labio superior y vuelve a sonreír, de nuevo arrogante y seductor, y "lo mejor" es que me había pillado, encantada me tiraría a la piscina y me lo comería ahí mismo, que a mi no me hace falta nadie. Levanto una ceja y sonrío, me encuentro pensando que contestarle cuando siento que unos brazos me rodean por la cintura pegándome contra un cuerpo masculino y esta claro que no es el que quiero comerme. Veo como la sonrisa se borra de su cara para cambiarla por una expresión de desprecio, asco y sobretodo de dolor.

-_Veo que anoche estuviste ocupa-_ escupe las palabras como si de dardos venenoso se tratasen, yo desvío mi mirada al capu...digo al imbe... al tío este que ha arruinado el mejor momento de mi vida, tanto de "la nueva" como de "la antigua". Tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y mira hacia "mi dios griego" con una sonrisa burlona, ooh! Como se atreve el mamarracho este.

-¿Te importaría soltarme?- le digo con todo el desprecio del mundo. Noto como se aparta de mi y se pone detrás mía, yo me doy la vuelta.

-¿se puede saber quien eres tu?- el chico me mira confundido, mierda! He hablado en Japones

-_¿qué?-_me pregunta mientras me mira raro

-_que ¿si se puede saber quien eres tu?-_le digo algo enfadada, ya me esta tocando mucho la moral este hombre.

-_Vaya! Anoche ibas borracha, pero creí que te acordarías de algo-_ ha fruncido el ceño mientras recuerda lo de la noche anterior. "_ yo bebí pero no me encontré contigo, eso seguro"_

_-¡habla!-_este tío parece tonto, a ver si ordenandoselo me dice lo que paso anoche. Me mira algo confundido, supongo que se esperaba que se lo ordenara.

-_Pues nos conocimos en un bar, ibas bastante bebida..._

-_No me interesa si iba bebida o no_¿_Paso algo que merezca la pena saber?- _Tengo unas ganas increíbles de quitármelo de encima asi que suelte rapidito lo que tenga que decir y que se largue.

-_Pues me trajiste aquí y nos acostamos- _Ooh! Me saca de mis casillas ¡que hombre más imbécil!¿que yo me acosté con el? JA! Ni en tus mejores sueños bonico (bonito).

-_¿ya esta?- _me mira y asiente-_bien, pues ya puedes largarte-_ le digo mientras lo empujo hacia la puerta, lleva los pantalones puestos, le doy la camiseta que esta tirada a mi lado y sigo empujándolo hasta que salimos del cuarto. En la puerta miro hacia ambos lados, es un pasillo ancho con varias puertas, todas cerradas, miro a mi izquierda y es un "callejón sin salida" hay una puerta asique sigo por el camino de mi derecha.

-_¿No vas a darme tu numero?-_ me pregunta intentando coquetear, pero a tíos como este se hacerles "un zas en toda la boca" y se la voy a cerrar.

-_Pues no, ¿es que tu no sabes lo que es un rollo de una noche?... - _abre la boca pero antes de que diga algo sigo hablando, mientras le sigo empujando por el pasillo que no se a donde llega y lo único que veo son puertas.-_Pues, mira, un rollo de una noche es que dos personas se conocen, se gustan fisicamente, se van a algún lugar, se acuestan, y a la mañana siguiente cada uno sigue con su vida, tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco y así es la vida._- afuu! ¿donde estará la salida?

-_Buenos días señora-_ A mi lado pasa una ¿criada? ¿sirvienta? Bueno algo era.

-_Perdona-_ La mujer aparenta unos veintiséis o veintisiete años, es más baja que yo; no tiene mucho pecho; esta delgada; tiene los ojos marrones y pequeños; los labios finos; el pelo lo tiene corto y de color negro; y la piel muy pálida. Me mira con cara de confusión y de sorpresa ¿he dicho algo malo?

-_¿Puedes llevar a este hombre a la salida?- _Le dedico una sonrisa a ver si así se le quita la cara de susto que a puesto. No, no ha hecho efecto, creo que mi sonrisa es muy fea y horrible porque cada vez parece tener más miedo.

-_Cla-claro señora- _Se acerca al hombre para cogerlo y dirigirle a las escaleras para llevarlo a la salida.

-_Gracias_- Sigo con la sonrisa en mi cara, la mujer mira hacia atrás y me mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma- _y... después ven a mi habitación-_ dudo un poco realmente no se si es mía o no pero es la única que conozco. Vuelvo al cuarto que creo que es mio.

"_donde estará la ropa interior" _acabo de entrar al cuarto y no se por donde empezar a buscar, me pongo a registrar los cajones de la mesita de noche... bueno, de las mesitas de noche, ya que hay dos, una a cada lado de la cama. Después de acabar de registrar la primera mesita de noche y no encontrar lo que busco, miro el cuarto entero, antes no me había fijado, pero ahora que lo veo, el cuarto esta muy bien. Es una habitación enorme, aparte de lo que he dicho antes tiene un cuarto de baño propio, bien grande y un gran espejo que...un momento parece una puerta corredera. Me acerco y la abro y... ¡madre mía! Es como si otra habitación se abriera paso frente a mis ojos, llena de ropa, bolsos y zapatos caros, me acerco a la ropa, en un lado están los vestidos de noche, los de día, ropa formal, informal, faldas, pantalones, ropa ceñida y algo holgada, y toda la ropa es de marcas caras, caras, caras que es para cagarse de lo caras que son, hay marcas como American Eagle, Ecko United, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Louis Vuitton, Tous, Channel, Hermes, Valentino, Carolina Herrera, Chevignon, Yves Saint Laurent y creo que no se me escapa ninguna, los bolsos son de marcas como Louis Vuitton, Channel, Marc Jacobs, etc y los zapatos**de John Lobb, Jimmy choo, Manolo Blanhik, Christian Louboutin y más marcas caras ¡por dios! Ahí hay cajones, voy a ver que hay. ¡Anda! Fijate donde estaba, ya he encontrado la ropa interior, que también es de marcas caras, ¡esta mujer no se conforma con poca cosa!, Victoria's secret y algo de Vicky Form. Cojo un conjunto de Victoria's secret de su nueva colección de este año, el sujetador es un push-up en negro y el culote del conjunto, también hay bragas y tangas pero me gusta más el culote (No se si se escribe así, también he visto que lo se escribe Coulotte y Cullote). Acabo de terminar de ponerme el conjunto y oigo ruido en la habitación.**

**-¿****_Señora?¿Esta aquí?- _****Es la mujer que he visto antes, salgo del ¿armario enorme? Y me dirijo hacia ella.**

**-****_Señora ¿que desea?-_**** Aii! Me siento como una reina.**

**-****_¿Puedo confiar en ti?- _****Me mira con preocupación.**

**-¿****_Ha ocurrido algo, señora?- _****Se le nota bastante preocupada, ¡pobre! No era mi intención asustarla.**

**-****_Veras es que... anoche me di un golpe en la cabeza y no recuerdo nada-_**** Que se lo trague, que se lo trague, cierro los ojos mientras ruego por que se lo crea.**

**-****_¿amnesia?-_****Pregunta confundida...mmm...buena excusa ¡gracias!**

**-****_Si! Si, si es eso-_**** Levanta una ceja y me mira de arriba abajo.**

**_-Sabe yo creo en las cosas como la magia, las brujas gitanas, que el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo tiene poderes y esas cosas- _**** ¿que quiere decir con eso?- ****_ y yo estoy segura de que usted no es mi señora-_**** aahh! la mandíbula no se me cae al suelo de milagro ¿pero como me a pillado?**

**-****_¿por-por que dices eso?-_****Que haya sido una broma por favor...**

**-****_Porque no te comportas como ella, lo primero antes me has dicho: perdona,¿puedes...? y gracias-_**** Dice mientras lo cuenta con los dedos-****_ y lo segundo la señora de la casa esta obsesionada con dar buena imagen y salir así como ibas antes que no llevas ropa interior, arriesgándote a que te viera cualquier trabajador de la casa... claramente no eres mi señora, asique dime quien eres-_**** sera lista la jodía, esta bien le contare todo, de todas formas ¿que puedo perder si lo hago?**

****Fin del capitulo 1****


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! he tardado poco asique no os podeis quejar**

****Visitad mi pagina: ******http : / shut-eye .jimdo .com/ (sin espacios).**

**Por ahora en mi pagina solo tengo esta historia porque estoy esperando comentarios para subir más historias, asique por favor meteros y comentad, y hacedme publicidad si queréis :D**

****Capitulo 2****

**-****_Vale te lo contare todo, me llamo Akane, soy Japonesa, bueno, de un barrio de Tokyo, Nerima, tengo 26 años, hice la carrera de diseño pero como no encuentro trabajo, estoy trabajando de dependienta en una tienda de un centro comercial-_**** La mujer asiente-****_ anoche salí de fiesta con mi compañera de piso a celebrar mi soltería, ya que después de cuatro años he dejado a mi novio ¿por que? Porque el hijo de perra me puso los cuernos con la que yo creía que era mi mejor amiga desde el instituto-_**** La mujer me mira y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerca a mi y me lleva a la cama, nos sentamos las dos y me dice**

**-****_Lo siento mucho...- _****Mientras me sigue abrazando, yo le correspondo...mmm... huele muy bien, me gusta su colonia.**

**-Son unos cabrones!**

**-****_¿Que?- _****su voz suena confundida, ups se me ha escapado en Japones.**

**-****_Solo lo insultaba- _****el abrazo se rompe y me mira.**

**-****_¿Y como has acabado aquí?-_**** dice mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos, me siento intimidada**

**-****_No lo se, solo se que ayer me fui a mi piso y que hoy me he levantado aquí- _****y es cierto es lo único que recuerdo, por el momento.**

**-****_Recuerda bien lo que paso anoche, tal vez encontremos uno pista de porque estas aquí- _****Le hago caso y cierro los ojos para ver si así puedo recordar mejor. Empiezo a recordar, veo a mi compañera de trabajo y de piso y mi nueva mejor amiga, copas, chicos ligando o intentando ligar con nosotras, más copas, bailes, mi amiga Yuka bailando con uno y luego... se fueron juntos, si eso, se fueron y yo me quede un rato más, luego decidí irme iba bastante bebida y había ido en el coche de Yuka, el cual se llevo cuando se fue, asique tuve que ir andando. Iba gritando a pleno pulmón tonterías como "esta no es la vida que merezco" "yo siempre he sido buena ¿por que solo me pasan cosas malas?" "quiero otra viiiidaaa!" "quiero un tío bueno que me quiera y que este para comérselo, y que este cooonmiigoo" "¿es que pido mucho? No que va, es que tuuú no me lo quieres dar (mientras apuntaba al cielo, no soy muy beata, pero a veces tengo mis puntos)" y entonces... Abro los ojos de golpe y miro a la mujer que esta sentada a mi lado.**

**-****_Ya lo recuerdo!-_****Le digo mientras sonrió.**

**-****_¿Y que has recordado?_**

**_-Pues anoche cuando volvía a casa andando me encontré con una mujer mayor_**

****Flash back****

**Iba caminando hacia mi piso gritando tonterías, cuando me cruce con una mujer mayor, más baja que yo, su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y tenia el pelo blanco y largo y por lo que pude ver con la luz de las farolas tenia los ojos de color gris oscuro, parecía gitana y me dijo:**

**-joven ¿está bien?- me dijo preocupada, yo la mire y empece a llorar, y la abrace, ella me devolvió el abrazo.**

**-Nooo! Mi vida es una mierda, mi novio al que yo amaba y amo tanto, me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo con la que decía ser mi mejor amigaaaa, no encuentro trabajo de diseñadora asique tengo que conformarmeeee con trabajar en unaa tiendaa, y mi ex novio no era nada bueno en la camaaaa y encima a sido el único novio que he tenidoooo asique no me extrañaría que la gente me digera que se me nota en la cara que soy una malfolladaaa como dice Estela Reinoooools (Es un personaje de "La que se avecina" y no se si el apellido se escribe así)**

**-aii! Querida ¡pobrecita! Mirame -me dijo mientras rompía el abrazo y cogía mi cara entre sus manos- escuchame, tranquilizate y deja de llorar- dijo lo ultimo mientras me secaba las lagrimas -¿que te parecería vivir en Grecia, con un puesto de diseñadora de ropa en una de las empresa más famosas de Europa y tener un hombre bueno y guapo a tu lado?- levanto una ceja, sonrió levemente ****y puso cara de "pillina"**

**-Seeriaaaaa mi sueñoo hecho reaalidaaad- grite mientras miraba al cielo.**

**-Pues vete tranquila a casa y acuéstate que mañana tu sueño se hará realidad- me mostró una gran sonrisa.**

**-¿En serio?- le pregunte algo incrédula.**

**-Claro que si, venga tira- y me empujo, para después ella seguir con su camino, y cuando se alejo un poco le grite.**

**-Le creeré porque me ha caído bien- ella se dio la vuelta sonriendo y me dijo adiós con la mano, y yo seguí con mi camino a mi piso.**

****Fin Flash back****

**_-Ahí tenemos la razón de que estas aquí- _****dice sonriendo-****_ Seguramente seria sexta hija de un sexto hijo- _****dice mientras mueve la cejas - ****_Bien, lo primero es que me llamo Shampoo, tengo 28 años, llevo casada dos, y aun no tengo hijos pero mi marido, Mousse y yo vamos a intentar tener, no tengo carrera porque no fui a la universidad, llevo 6 años trabajando aquí y ahora te voy a hablar de la señora-_**** Yo asiento, atenta a lo que va a contarme- ****_La señora se llama Kosachi, tiene 26 años, como tu, antes de casarse con el bueno de mi señor era una pobretona sin estudios, ambos se conocieron hace 5 años, hace 4 empezaron a salir y hace 3 se casaron._****_Cuando yo entre a trabajar aquí mi señor, Ranma, era un hombre feliz siempre sonriendo, entrado y saliendo de la casa, era responsable con su empresa, pero se divertía, es normal era tan solo un joven de 22 años, la muerte de su padre fue un duro golpe para todos, pero el solo saco adelante a la empresa y a su familia, cuando comenzó a salir con Kodaqchi se volvió el hombre más feliz del mundo, sus ojos tenían un bonito brillo de tanta felicidad, hasta que descubrió que ella le engaña, sus ojos ya no brillaban tanto como al principio pero siempre que ella le abrazaba o le besaba ese brillo volvía y se caso con ella aun sabiendo de sus infidelidades, el pobre la amaba y la ama demasiado. Cuando llevaban 1 año de casados en su primer aniversario, el le confeso que quería que tuvieran un hijo porque seria fruto de su amor y eso lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo y la bruja asquerosa le contesto que estaba harta de el y la falsa que estaban viviendo que ella nunca le había querido y nunca lo querría, que lo único que quería era a su dinero y que desde ese momento harían vidas separas pero frente a todo el mundo serian la pareja perfecta, mi señor quedo destrozado, lo había engañado, incluso nos engaño a los trabajadores, el primer año todo muy bonito, nos trataba muy bien, pero en cuanto le dijo eso a mi señor, nos empezó a tratar a todos como a mierdas. Y si te digo la verdad desde ese día a mi señor no le han vuelto a brillar los ojos, no ha vuelto a ser feliz, y mucho menos ha vuelto a sonreír, y cuando lo ve con otro hombre parece que su corazón se rompe un pedazo más, deberías de ver su expresión cuando la ve con otro, es un dolor intenso, ¡hasta a mi me duele! _**

**_Por cierto la señora trabaja como diseñadora en la empresa del señor Ranma pero sus diseños son horribles y siempre los cambian por los de una diseñadora profesional pero ponen su nombre...aah! Y también que el señor Ranma tiene 28 años, recuerdalo.- _****¡Dios mio! Pero que mujer más ruin y mala ¿como podía hacerle eso a alguien? Pero un momento...**

**-****_¿Estaba en la piscina hace un rato?- _****Tal vez era el tío bueno que he visto antes**

**-Así****_ es- _****dice mientras asiente.**

**-****_¿Has dicho que no ha vuelto ha sonreír desde eso?-_**** Anastasia asiente –****_ Pero si yo lo e visto hace un rato sonreír, era una sonrisa arrogante y seductora, pero una sonrisa-_**** la miro confundida.**

**-****_ahh! esas son sus mejores sonrisa, ¿cuando ha sido eso?-_**

**_-Cuando he salido al balcón, cuando me he despertado-_**

**_-¿sola?-_**

**_-Si- _****No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta**

**_-Mi señor debió pensar que estabas sola, cuando la señora no se acuesta con ningún hombre cree que tiene una oportunidad para enamorarla -_**** suspira al terminar la frase, pobrecillo.**

**-****_¿Y por que se bañaba con bóxer,y con unos tan ajustados?-_**** digo por la curiosidad que me provoca eso.**

**-****_ja ja! Te he pillado, mira como te has fijado en que eran ajustados ehh-_**** dice mientras me chincha ****con el codo. Me sonrojo y ella se ríe.-****_Llevaba bóxer ajustados, porque todas las mañana practica artes marciales y bueno esos bóxer son los que se utilizan para hacer ejercicio porque sujetan mejor la... tu ya sabes, y después de entrenar pues se habrá quitado la ropa y se habrá metido en la piscina.- _****mmm que deportista, claro ese cuerpazo hay que trabajarlo. Y a mi no me importaría hacerle un trabajillo jijiji!**

**-¿****_y donde esta ahora?-_****solo me preocupo por el pobre hombre, nada más.**

**-****_mmm pues hoy no iba a trabajar... mmm ¿ha visto al hombre que estaba contigo?- _****Dice mirándome con una ceja levantada.**

**-****_Conmigo no, con la bruja, y si, si lo ha visto-_****Digo recordando la cara de dolor e ira que ha puesto.**

**-****_Pues seguramente este en el gimnasio, descargando su ira-_****dice mirando al techo.**

**-****_¿me llevas?-_****me encantaría verlo en el gimnasio, digoo ver si esta bien, eso eso, ver como esta. Shampoo aparta la mirada del techo para dirigirla hacia mi, con una gran sonrisa.**

**-****_Claro-_****se pone de pie de un salto y yo me levanto para seguirla.**

****Fin del capitulo 2****

**Ya sabeis que si no hay reviews ******NO ACTUALIZO ******y tienen que ser más de 3 que si no me desanimo... T_T**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer.**

****Rutabi:****** Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y de que te hayas metido en mi pagina (debes ser una de las pocas) Estare esperando tu comentario en mi pagina.**

**Cuidatee!**

****rusa-ranmayakane: ******Muchas gracias por tu review. **

**Exactamente no se conocen, sip! Es un Universo Alternativo.**

**Espero que sigas leyendo y comentado.**

**Cuidatee!**

****Ode-chan:****** Me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.**

**Cuidatee!**

****Diana Tendo:****** Ranma y Akane no se conocen, ya que esto es un UA, una historia que lo unico que tiene que ver con la original son los personajes xD. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.**

**Cuidatee!**


End file.
